mahameru_expedition_2014fandomcom-20200213-history
Mahameru Expedition 2014 Wiki
Mahameru Expedition 2014 Wiki In this page, we describe all essential knowledge, plan, and requirements needed before, during, and after the event. Note that this wiki is tailored based on our need, some of the information has been adjusted for our eficiency and tactical mountaineering reason, your requirements may be different. __TOC__ Mount Semeru Mount Semeru is the highest mountain on the island of Java, Indonesia, elevated at 3,676 metres above the sea level. This active volcano is also known as the mountain of gods in the Hindu-Buddhist myth. QUICK FACTS *Elevation: 3,676 m (12,060 ft) *Geological type: Stratovolcano *Last Eruption: April 2014 LINKS AND REFERENCES *Semeru on Wikipedias: Semeru in English, Semeru dalam Bahasa Indonesia *Official Websites: Bromo Tengger Semeru Official, Semeru on Ministry of Forestry Indonesia, Semeru on Jawa Timur Province Government *Blogs and Journals: Gunung Semeru's Blog, Semeru Itinerary on Backpacker Borneo's Blog ROUTE Pendakian Gunung Semeru secara umum ditempuh melalui Kabupaten Malang, sekali pun tersedia jalur pendakian dari Kabupaten Lumajang. Pendakian dari Kabupaten Malang dimulai dari Base Camp Ranu Pane. ditempuh dengan truk atau jeep 4x4 dari kecamatan terdekat yaitu Kecamatan Tumpang. #Ranu Pane, Base Camp. Klik tautan untuk mempelajari lebih lanjut tentang Ranu Pane #Waturejeng, Check Point #Ranu Kumbolo, Camping Ground. Klik tautan untuk mempelajari lebih lanjut tentang Ranu Kumbolo #Oro-oro Ombo, Check Point #Cemoro Kandang, Check Point #Mount Kepolo Intersection, Check Point #Kalimati, Camping Ground. Klik tautan untuk mempelajari lebih lanjut tentang Kalimati #Arcopodo, Camping Ground. Klik tautan untuk mempelajari lebih lanjut tentang Arcopodo #Cemoro Tunggal, Check Point #Mahameru Summit, Summit. Klik tautan untuk mempelajari lebih lanjut tentang Mahameru Summit Mahameru Expedition 2014 Why do we climb a mountain? It is not that we are living in mundane lives or need an escape from our ordinary days. But listening to alpine insects' voices whilst we are having dinner, sitting on a granite mountain when we are tired, stepping in cold volcanic sand and mossy branches, breathing the purest air whilst gazing at the clearest view of green terra landscapes, or just taking a picture with blossoming Edelweiss is just something else, something as if nowhere else in life do we feel more alive. The challenge of the altitude and the beauty of the landscapes of Mount Semeru have been a magnet in both mountaineering and tourism worlds in recent years. As it also happens to us, a group of students who know nothing other than sitting in the class and open a laptop. For professionals and local residents, climbing to the summit will probably took 3-2 days and required none, but for us, it is undoubtedly required more of time and effort. That is why we doubled the schedule and pursue the adventure's enjoyment. EXPEDITION EVENTS '' Indonesia, [http://mahameru-expedition-2014.wikia.com/wiki/Mahameru_Expedition_2014_Wiki# change to English ] Untuk melakukannya, kami tidak memiliki cukup banyak waktu yang luang. Juli dan Agustus adalah kesempatan yang kami miliki untuk bepergian karena kami jadwal liburan panjang kami ada di kedua bulan ini. *20.07.2014: Participation confirmation due day *21.07.2014: Train seat booking due day *22.07.2014-26.08.2014: Online Discussion - Equipment and Logistics *27.07.2014-31.08.2014: Online Discussion - Preparation *02.08.2014: Preparation due day *'04.08.2014: Bandung''' *'05.08.2014: Malang' *'06.08.2014: D1' *'07.08.2014: D2' *'08.08.2014: D3 - Summit' *'09.08.2014: D4' *'10.08.2014: Malang' *'11.08.2014: Bandung' EXPEDITION MEMBERS ''Indonesia, [http://mahameru-expedition-2014.wikia.com/wiki/Mahameru_Expedition_2014_Wiki# change to English ] ''Siapakah kami? Kami memanggil diri kami dengan nama 'Siput-siput Gunung'. Bukannya kami memiliki batok yang keras di punggung kami, tidak, bukan itu. Kami menyebutnya seperti itu karena langkah kaki kami terlalu lamban. Jadwal perjalanan pendakian yang seharusnya empat hari telah kami panjangkan menjadi enam hari. Selain memang kami lamban, adalah rencana kami juga untuk menikmati pemandangan dan sekeliling petualangan kami sepuasnya. *Si A *Si B Itinerary SCHEDULE, LOCATION, AND ACTIVITIES '' Indonesia, [http://mahameru-expedition-2014.wikia.com/wiki/Mahameru_Expedition_2014_Wiki# change to English ] ''Bagi beberapa individu yang pernah menempuh pengalaman pahit dalam mendaki gunung Semeru, perencanaan yang tepat dan taktis adalah dasar dari keberhasilan pendakian. Terlepas dari memenuhi kesesuaian dengan rencana atau tidak, keberhasilan pendakian ditentukan oleh setiap individu. Akan tetapi, rencana yang efektif dan efisien adalah setengah perjalanan dari keberhasilan sebuah pendakian. Paling tidak, hal-hal yang sepele yang mungkin bisa menghambat proses pendakian bisa dihindari sejak awal. 6 hari perjalanan bukanlah perencanaan standar dari pendakian gunung Semeru tapi 'slowly but sure' adalah apa yang kami harapkan dari perencanaan ini. Waktu tempuh transportasi dari lokasi berkumpul menuju base camp sendiri memakan waktu 2 hari menggunakan jasa Kereta Api Indonesia, angkutan umum, dan jeep sewaan. Pendakian secara efektif dimulai pada tanggal 6 Agustus dan berakhir pada tanggal 9. SEMERU DIET PLAN '' Indonesia, [http://mahameru-expedition-2014.wikia.com/wiki/Mahameru_Expedition_2014_Wiki# change to English ] ''Mendaki gunung adalah olahraga aerobik yang memiliki kesamaan pengeluaran psikologis dengan waktu yang dihabiskan dengan berlari, jogging, bersepeda, dan yang lainnya. Intesitas pengeluaran energi dikendalikan oleh kecepatan di atas tanah dan ketinggian yang diperoleh, kita tidak bisa lebih cepat dari keistimewaan genetika dan ketahanan yang kita peroleh dari latihan. Kecepatan seharusnya bukan yang utama, kebersamaan dan bisa berkomunikasi dengan rekan pendaki gunung adalah hal yang harus dikedepankan. Keberlangsungan perjalanan, itu yang kita harapkan. Jadwal dan menu makanan harus menjadi bekal daya tahan untuk panjang perjalanan dan tinggi medan. Asupan nutrisi yang tepat membuat sebuah pendakian berlangsung optimal. POSTS, DISTANCES, ALTITUDES, AND TIME PROJECTED COSTS PER-PERSON '' Indonesia, [http://mahameru-expedition-2014.wikia.com/wiki/Mahameru_Expedition_2014_Wiki# change to English ] ''Berapa perkiraan biaya yang harus dikeluarkan untuk perjalanan selama 6 hari? Jawabannya: semahal mungkin yang kita mampu keluarkan dari dompet kita. Tetapi, berapa biaya minimal yang harus dikeluarkan untuk perjalanan ini? Rincian di bawah ini merupakan pengeluaran yang bersifat kolektif, tidak termasuk 3 kali makan sejak naik kereta api hingga tiba di lokasi berkemah Ranu Pane dan 3 kali makan sejak meninggalkan lokasi berkemah Ranu Pane hingga naik kereta api. Untuk detail yang tidak disebutkan, rincian perencanaan sudah termasuk 4 hari izin memasuki kawasan Taman Nasional Bromo Tengger Semeru masing-masing sebesar Rp. 37.000 per hari, makanan ringan, bahan bakar, dan bahan baku memasak. Gallery Untitled-1.jpg|Semeru in the distant|linktext=Image credit: Zimmelino, Flicker, shared under the CCA, Noncommercial, No Derivative Works License. Untitled-3.jpg|Ranu Kumbolo|linktext=Ranu Kumbolo at Sunrise Image credit: Rossche Untitled-2.jpg|Ranu Kumbolo|linktext=Image credit: Or4ngbi4sa, licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported Untitled-4.jpg|Mahameru Summit|linktext=Volcanic Eruption at Mahameru Summit Image credit: Rossche